Heretofore, it has been known to provide an individual or single superconducting ring with a persistent current flowing around the periphery of the ring and with accompanying magnetic flux trapped within the interior cavity of the ring. This has generally been accomplished by placing the superconducting ring in an applied magnetic field at a temperature above its transition temperature and then cooling below its transition temperature and then removing the applied magnetic field. Such a method does not readily lend itself to mass production.